


honey i'm home

by amysintiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, amy comes home from work in the mood to fucc jake is the jist, we love a queen, ya gal is back on her bullshit with this shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysintiago/pseuds/amysintiago
Summary: Jake and Amy and post-work sexy timez. That's literally it.





	honey i'm home

Days off from work without Amy are, in summary, completely unmemorable, the hours usually filled with mundane household chores or buying groceries. As much as Jake’s become a bit of a domestic goddess if he says so himself (his future wife might disagree) and as much as it’s nice to have some alone time, sure, it does seem like a fundamental truth at this point that life in general is just much more exciting with Amy in it. She is constantly proving that to him, and his heart skips a beat when he hears the front door opening and Amy’s keys dropping into the bowl.

“Hey, babe,” he says, like he says every day with an excited smile, glancing up from the television screen. It’s a documentary on birds’ eggs and it’s weirdly fascinating.

Usually, she’d go to their bedroom to change into sweats, and then she’d brew herself a herbal tea (having carried out thorough research into the regulation of caffeine intake) in the kitchen. Usually, she'd then join him on the couch or get out her laptop and continue to work at the dining table.

Apparently not today, because, suddenly, she’s moving to straddle his lap, placing his hands on her hips with hers. He raises a curious eyebrow and mutes the TV.

“Hi,” she says, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his lips, as if that’s meant to explain what’s happening. “It’s ‘Sergeant’ actually.”

“Hey, Sergeant,” he corrects himself, and she immediately grins down at him. He can tell she’s proud of herself and she has every right to be; his _future wife_ is a _sergeant,_ after all. Hearing him say her new title with so much genuine affection, she starts kissing his neck slowly and open-mouthed, not enough to leave a mark - sergeants are professional and don’t leave hickeys – but enough to let Jake know that she’s in the mood to tease him, Santiago-style. Jake decided very early into their relationship that he categorically lives for Amy taking control like this.

He’s so distracted by the feel of her mouth against him, the lingering scent of her shampoo, the gentle tug of her fingers in his hair, that it takes him a minute to register that Amy’s simultaneously grinding her hips gently against him. When his brain catches up with his body, he can feel the blood rushing south, his cock hardening and straining against the fabric under the pressure of the most beautiful woman in the world on top of him.

Said most beautiful woman makes quick work of ridding him of his hoodie and pulls his grey t-shirt over his head, before untying the drawstring of his sweatpants – she’s always so efficient with things. Moreover, the fact that she’s still straddling him fully clothed in her uniform has most probably been a sexy dream of his. Screw that, it definitely has.

Jake reaches to undo her tie but she immediately bats his hand away with a scolding glare. “Right, right, you’re the boss.”

Her lips deviously curl upwards at that and she moves off his lap to kneel on the floor in front of him. He allows her to slide his sweatpants off and he mentally congratulates himself for being unable to find a pair of clean boxers this morning. Normally, Amy would be annoyed at how slow he does laundry but right now she has no complaints and seems to be enjoying the sight of him going commando.

Without warning, Amy takes him in her mouth, moaning lightly as she enthusiastically begins sucking his length just the way he likes it.  Every few strokes of her skilful tongue, she looks up at him with boundless lust in her eyes and Jake just about melts; he can’t help but let out a low groan.

 “Fuck, Ames – keep going, like that,” he utters, breathlessly.  Her hair neatly bounces in its ponytail with every movement of her head bobbing up and down, truly a hairstyle perfectly appropriate for paperwork and also blowjobs. That’s his girl.

“Babe, I’m…” he moans, gently tugging on her ponytail so that she knows he’s getting close.

Jake feels the release of some precum, but she just spits it out as seductively as she can to lube up his cock, making a show of licking and kissing the head all the while. With one final lick, her left hand immediately moves from the base of his cock to comfortingly rub his thigh, and then she’s lifting herself off her knees and moving to straddle him again, his erection pressed against his stomach between them.

Amy leans into kiss him, wrapping her arms loosely around the back of his neck, only pulling away to murmur, “Just warming you up.”

Her eyes dark with desire, she bites her lip with a smile that’s almost shy. Jake breathlessly looks up her, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re ridiculously hot, y’know.” His hands move to her back, trying to pull her impossibly closer. “’m so glad you work downstairs because I couldn’t handle you looking this hot in uniform sitting across from me all day.”

“I know,” she replies, sweetly. He loves that confidence on her.

She stands up again, feeling far too fully-clothed, so that she can put on a real show, loosening her tie and letting it drop to the floor. Her socks, her pants and her shirt which she very slowly and deliberately unbuttoned soon join it unceremoniously. If Jake’s being totally honest, watching his fiancée getting dressed into her sergeant’s uniform in the morning from their bed is just as sexy as watching her get undressed, but he’s absolutely not complaining as she takes off her panties and unclasps her bra (which is always beige and practical for under her work attire) and lets them, too, fall to the ground. God, he longs to touch her breasts, to pull her closer but she remains just out of reach, so he settles for taking himself in his hand as he admires the view.

“Nuh, uh,” she chides, moving to straddle him once again. She kisses him slowly, letting the anticipation build for both of them. When neither of them can resist any longer, she gives in and takes his cock in her left hand, slowly guiding him into her. Leaning her forehead against his she smiles before she starts moving and, god, she’s so wet it’s so easy. It’s always been so easy for them, with everything; they just work so well together.

As if she’s thinking the exact same thing, Amy kisses him fervently and cradles his face with her hand. Before long, she’s speeding up with her movements, sighing at the familiarity and bliss of coming home to her future husband (and his beautiful, beautiful dick). Once she’s got into a rhythm, once the only sound in the room is the slapping of their skin and Jake’s heavy breathing, she breaks the conversation fast she inadvertently started when she came home by affectionately asking, “So, how was your day off?”

For such a normal question, Jake’s taken aback for a moment, his trance watching Amy’s gorgeous, perfect breasts bounce with every movement suddenly interrupted. “Uh, it was okay, I had the leftovers from last night for lunch.” His hands roam her calves, her thighs, her lower back, keeping her steady in any way he can as she fucks him senseless.

Amy doesn’t miss a beat because, as always, she’s so damn good at multi-tasking. “How was that?”

“Mm, not that great second time round,” he admits, scrunching his face up at the memory of soggy reheated spring rolls. Even by his standards, it was mostly inedible.  

“Fuck,” Amy replies, and Jake’s almost certain she’s referring to the ongoing sex as opposed to expressing her disappointment at his lunch mishap.

Just to double check, for science, he brings his right thumb to gently rub at her clit in the small circles she knows she likes which quickly earns him another satisfied expletive – yeah, she was definitely referring to the sex. If he wanted to he could make her come there and then if he just continued touching her, but that would be too easy and, really, he wants to prolong this for as long as possible. He rests both his hands her hips and continues the conversation, “How was work?”

“Eh, productive. Ish. Gary was annoying. I was mainly thinking about you all day.” She smiles that flirtatious smile of hers, the one that made him weak in the knees long before they even started dating. “Doing this,” she continues nonchalantly, rolling her hips slowly and grinding against him, his entire length inside of her.

Jake gasps at the feeling. “Did I mention how hot you are?”

“Mm, maybe once or twice,” Amy answers, grinning at him and kissing him softly.

When she breaks the kiss, she leans forward to his right side, planting both her hands on the couch cushion to take some of the weight off her burning thighs. Her feet resting on Jake’s thighs, he takes the opportunity to hold her ass with both hands, squeezing gently as he helps her lower herself onto him, her pace ever-increasing as she gets used to the slight change in angle. She turns her head to look behind her and, honest to god, looking up at Amy’s face as she, as best she can, watches them have sex - the way her face contorts when she moans, the way she bites her lip - is up the with one of the hottest phenomenon Jake’s ever experienced. He knows she’s getting close when her panting gets heavier and she starts moaning with every movement; sure enough, only moments later, she’s suddenly clenching round him, her face contorted in a silent moan as her orgasm washes through her. She slowly slides up and down him one last time, trying to prolong the feeling, releasing the beautiful cry of pleasure that she was too overwhelmed to let out only seconds ago.

With whatever strength she has left, she lifts herself off him and sits face-to-face on his lap, leaning against him both for balance and to let her tired thighs finally relax.

“You good?” he asks her almost teasingly, knowing the answer from the content, blissed out smile on her face that only he gets to give her and that only he gets to see.

“So, so good,” she confirms anyway.

He can feel her wetness dripping on his own thighs, his hard, glistening cock between them a reminder that this isn’t over yet.

 “Hey,” Jake runs his hand up her back gently. “You wanna lie on your side, baby?”

“Mm? Sure.” Again, he knows the answer before he even asks – this is one of their favourite positions to finish in, with Jake filling her so deeply from behind, as previous discussions about sex have revealed and as codified in the sex binder. Jake helps manoeuvre her so that she’s lying on her right side facing the rest of the living room, his back against the couch.

Amy reaches for his left arm from behind her and wraps it across her, cuddling it against her chest, “Just give me a minute, okay?”

He answers her with a kiss to her temple, then her cheek. Truly, he’s all too happy to revel in the intimate bubble they’ve created for a bit, indulging himself by massaging her breast and inhaling the familial scent of her shampoo.

Her breathing finally regulating with his, she cranes her head to smile at him. “We probably should have just chucked out those spring rolls, right?”

Jake smiles back at her. “Uh, for sure. Even if it does seem like a waste of money.”

“Next time, we just won’t order so much then. Our eyes are somehow always bigger than our stomachs.” She’s probably making a mental note to make a physical note of this later on the delivery menu. Or budgeting their next takeout.

“Yeah, next time,” Jake dismissively agrees, realising just how achingly hard his throbbing cock is; he’s desperate to be back inside her. “Now can we…?”

“Oh, yeah,” Amy blinks, bringing herself back to reality. “Here,” she reaches behind her to take his cock in her hand and guide him back into her. They both let out of a combined sigh at being together again.

This time, Jake’s in control and he gently thrusts into her, igniting a soft moan from Amy. Even though it’s only been minutes, god, he missed hearing that sound. He’s sure to let her know, “Mm, you feel so good, sound so good, baby.”

Wordlessly, she shifts so that she’s more lying on her back, lifting her left leg so that the angle is even deeper as Jake fucks her from behind. Soon he’s in a rhythm, and it’s hard and fast, eyes never leaving Amy’s face as she breathlessly smiles and moans in pure, unadulterated pleasure. Snaking his left hand under her leg, he rubs her clit in circles in time with his thrusts (maybe he’s just as good at multi-tasking as she is) and kisses her shoulder, her jawline, her neck, anywhere he can reach as the feeling, the closeness to his fiancée, overwhelms him.

When it gets too much, he lets out a moan and a mindless admission of just how close he is, before pounding into her more erratically as he chases release. With one final, hard thrust, he lets go, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he stills inside her, feeling every last drop of his hot release leave him. As Jake presses sloppy, spent kisses to her neck, Amy breathlessly takes over rubbing herself with her middle finger, so efficient and practised as always that it doesn’t take long for her to come again, the stimulation of her clit conspiring with that intimate feeling of having the love of her life come inside her. It’s everything they needed on a Wednesday evening, and they lie on the couch in relative silence as they regain their breaths.

“Thank you for making my day off much more exciting,” Jake eventually muses, sleepily as he holds her tightly against his chest.

“Love you, babe,” she murmurs, bringing his hand to her lips.

“Love you too,” he reaffirms, reaching for her left hand and playing with the engagement ring on her finger. He still can’t quite believe this is going to be how the rest of his life plays out, getting to spend every evening with Amy and getting to kiss her whenever he wants. In the post-sex afterglow, he wonders for the millionth time how he got so damn lucky.

In a minute, he’ll go get a washcloth and then suggest pasta for dinner, as he picks their clothes off the floor. In a minute, Amy will drag him back to the couch and awkwardly reach for the remote from the coffee table so that she can unmute the TV just in time for Jeopardy to start.

If this is the rest of his life, he can’t wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my hoes!!!!! kudos and comments are very much appreciated in this smut-writing industry


End file.
